


An idea i had in class

by Mysterious0shadow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious0shadow/pseuds/Mysterious0shadow
Summary: Eren is allergic to milk. Levi pranks him and Eren ends in hospital.





	An idea i had in class

Eren had a sever milk allergy since childhood. He only drank milk form packages that said. "Lactose free."

He had taught students in Trost high. His specialty was English. The teacher across the hallway was pretty cool tho. He was handsome and had beatiful raiven hair.

On one particular day Levi wanted to prank Eren. He went into the teachers room and poured the lactose free milk away. Into that empty container he poured not lactose free milk. No one from school knew, why was Eren drinking lactose free milk.

Levi guessed Eren wanted to feel like a hipster and brag, how he drinks coffee with lactose free milk. When the container was filled, Levi put it back as it was and left.

Couple of hours later came Eren to get his daily dose of caffeine. He poured half a cup of coffee and another half was filled with lactose free milk. Coffee mug in his hand, Eren walked calmly to his class. On his way he greeted Levi.

"Good morning Levi." said Eren and smiled.  
"Good morning to you too, brat" said Levi and walked into his class. 

The bell rang and studes took out their books. Everything was calm and quiet. Eren drank his coffee in one go and felt weird. He knew that reaction. Quickly as lightning Eren put hands around his throat.

The students looked him weirdly. Eren started chocking and his throat started to close in. He grabbed his epipen and wrote on the board "call 911. Hurry."

One student called and told the information the ambulance needed. Eren smiled weakly and fainted. The class freaked out and ran to get a teacher. 

Levi was teaching his class when he heard a noise coming from Erens class. He didnt bother to go and investigate it. Soon enough he heard ambulance sirens. Every student was exited and looked outside. The ambulance people ran into the school.

"We have to act fast his brain isnt getting enough oxygen." said Reiner. He moved Eren onto the carrier and he rolled him down the hallway towards the car. Anni opened the doors and Berthold started to stabilize Eren.

Levi looked outside as Eren was taken away. Guilt setteled in his stomach. The ambulance was here for Eren. Then it clicked for Levi, Eren was lactose intolerant. He gave class the assignment and left.

He jumped into his car and sped towards the hospital. When he ran in he was stopped by the staff.

"Who are you looking for Mr..?" asked a nurse.  
"I am Levi and my colleague was brought here. Eren Jeager." said Levi. "Oh yes he was brought here with severe allergy. He went into surgery because his blood flow to left hand and right leg stopped." explained the nurse. Levi felt like a grade A asshole.

After surgery Eren woke up. His left arm and right leg were amputated. "Fucking great." muttered Eren. There was a knock on the door. "Fucking enter for all I care." said Eren. Through the door came Levi. He looked like a kicked puppy.

"I came to apologise." said Levi. "But you didnt do anything." Said Eren. "I actually did something. I switched your milk with the real thing." said Levi. Eren was beyond pissed off.

"And you think an apology make my leg and arm grow back huh?" asked Eren sarcastically. "I actually came to propose to you. Eren Jeager will you be my boyfriend, then my husband?" said Levi. Eren agreed because Levi later promised to take care of Eren for the rest of the life.

 

When i had the idea in class I cried a little. Its a oneshot.


End file.
